tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
CJBB2: Evil Brother
''CJBB2, ''also known as ''Big Brother: Evil Brother, ''is the second season of the CJBB group game series on Tengaged.com. This second installment began on March 20th, 2016. The season ran for 31 real days, and 28 game days, with the finale and reunion on April 20th, 2016. This season introduced 16 HouseGuests to the series. Shortly after the first Head of Household Competition on premiere night, the 'Evil Brother' twist was unleashed on the house. This season, Big Brother pulled out all the stops to make sure that the HouseGuests were on their toes all season. Every week, Evil Brother pulled out a twist to throw a wrench into the plans of the HouseGuests. Evil Brother was a twist that ran until the final five. This season concluded with Andy winning the season against Christian in a 6-3 vote. Christian was named as the Player of the Season, Dylan was awarded the title of Most Entertaining, and Red was named the Underdog of the Season. Evil Brother Twists HouseGuests 15 HouseGuests entered the CJBB House on premiere night. The cast was revealed on March 30th, 2016 and the game began the same day. These HouseGuests were all new to the franchise. 'New Houseguests' Voting History Weekly Summary Week One On Day 1, the sixteen HouseGuests moved into the CJBB House. Following the initial introductions and conversation, Christian, Tiffany, Tim, Chandler, Felix, Ny, Dylan, Andy, Nolan, Evan, Sasha, and Red competed in the first HOH Competition of the season. The Head of Household Competition was called "STAB." The HouseGuests had to wait for Connor to post "STAB" in the backyard forum. Once Connor posted it, the HouseGuests had to quickly post the username of another HouseGuest. If they were first, the whoever they posted would be eliminated from the competition. This process continued until only one person was left. On Day 2, Nolan nominated Cheree and Tim for eviction, claiming he saw them as inactive players who made no attempt to make a deal or communicate with him. In the POV Competition, Christian hid his veto card the best, and won the veto. He decided not to use the Power of Veto on either Cheree or Tim, leaving Nolan's nominations intact. Prior to the eviction ceremony on Day 3, Sasha walked from the game, giving her sixteenth place. At the eviction, Evil Brother revealed that the eviction votes would be made public. It was then revealed that Cheree was evicted in a 9-3 vote on Day 3. Week Two After being very outspoken at the public eviction votes, Tim won the majority rules Head of Household Competition. On Day 4, Tim nominated Andy and Felix for eviction, justifying this move by saying that Andy evicted him in the Week 1 vote, and Felix did not use the POV on him when he was on the block. At the POV Competition, the HouseGuests waited for Connor to post a scrambled username of a Tengaged user in the backyard forum. Once he posted it, the first HouseGuest to correctly unscramble the username would earn a point. The first HouseGuest to reach five points won the veto. After winning the veto, Andy removed himself from the block, and Tim named Christian as his replacement nominee, but Evil Brother told Andy that he had yet another difficult decision to make. He could either save Felix from nominations as well, or block three HouseGuests from voting at the second eviction. Andy elected to save Felix, and Tim named Nolan as his replacement. At the eviction on Day 6, there was a tie. Both Christian and Nolan had received five votes to evict. However, Christian made a deal with Tim in the event of a tie, and Tim cast his vote to evict Nolan, making him the second HouseGuest to be evicted by a vote of 6-5. Week Three At the Head of Household Competition following Nolan's eviction, the HouseGuests waited for Connor to post the lyrics to a song, and they had to successfully post the song name and title to earn a point. The first HouseGuest to five points won Head of Household. Immediately after winning Head of Household, Dylan was called to the Diary Room by Big Brother. He was informed that Evil Brother was planning an Instant Eviction on the house this week, and he had five minutes to make his nominations. Dylan nominated Chandler and Ronnie for eviction, and the HouseGuests were immediately informed. After the HouseGuests voted, Chandler was evicted from the house on Day 7 by a vote of 5-3. Week Four Immediately following the eviction of Chandler, the HouseGuests competed to find out who would be the new Head of Household. Tim, Christian, Felix, Red, Andy, Tanner, Ronnie, Ny, and Sam competed in "Quad" to find out who it would be. When Connor posted a number/letter combination, the HouseGuests had to post a word that started with the letter, and was as many letters long as the number. The first HouseGuest to five points won Head of Household. On Day 8, it was revealed that Evan was expelled from the game for failing two vote at two consecutive evictions. Also on Day 8, Tim named Ronnie and Ny as his nominations for eviction. With Evil Brother yet to strike, the HouseGuests were on edge going into the Power of Veto Competition on Day 9. At the POV Competition, random.org decided which competing HouseGuest would begin with a bomb. Whoever started with the bomb had to pass it to someone else, and so on, and so forth. Whoever ended with the bomb when it randomly exploded would be eliminated. Whoever was the last person standing would win the Power of Veto. After winning the Power of Veto on Day 10, Christian elected not to use the Power of Veto, keeping Ny and Ronnie on the block going into the eviction. However, after the veto meeting, the HouseGuests learned that they would not be the ones deciding who would be evicted the next day. Instead, the Tengaged public would vote on who they wished to evict. It was revealed on Day 11 that Ny received 73% of the public vote to evict, making him the first jury member.